Saints of the Gods
by Zack-Niichan
Summary: New heroes and a heroine to save the new Hyrule from darkness again!
1. Prologue

Saints of the Gods

Prologue-The Legend of Zelda

Long ago, there was an ancient kingdom called Hyrule. In this land, there was a great and sacred relic hidden away, called the Triforce. Within itself were three pieces: the Triforce of Power, the Triforce of Wisdom, and the Triforce of Courage. It is said that the Goddesses created these relics when they left Hyrule. Din, the Goddess of Power and Maiden of Fire, had cultivated the earth with her strong, flaming arms. Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom and Maiden of Light, created the Spirit of Law and gave night and day to the land. Farore, the Goddess of Courage and Maiden of Earth, created life and all beings who would uphold the Law. With their tasks complete, they departed from the land and returned to the Heavens. Then a war, which sent the land into great peril, came many years later. The Dark One, from the land of the desert, had wished to obtain the power of the Triforce, and was sealed away by the very power he had hoped to command. A boy from the forest of fairies, called Link, had wielded the blade of evil's bane and sent the Dark One away for a hundred years. He had gained the Triforce of Courage during the trials, but when he left the land of Hyrule, he lost that power. Zelda, the Princess of Hyrule, had returned the Triforce pieces to their original resting place, inside the protection of the Sacred Realm. They were left there, for a long time, and were eventually given back to their true owners: Zelda, Link, and the Evil King. The gods had chosen to seal Hyrule beneath the waves of a torrential rain, in order to keep the Dark One from gaining power once more.

In the Great Sea, under which Hyrule lay dormant, another battle waged. One of the Hero of Time's true descendants, another child named Link, found the Sacred Blade and cast back the Dark One, turning him into stone on top of his own castle beneath the waves. The Blade was left there for the rest of time, until a new Hyrule was created. Link and Zelda had traveled far north of the Great Sea and found a place to build a new Hyrule. Thus, we begin in this new land. A forest child, named Korince, was in the city of Market, looking for things he could purchase and use. Today was the day of the Saint of Farore!


	2. Chapter OneThe First Two

Chapter One: The Saint of Farore

Korince was walking among the Hylian people, looking for the store that had what he needed.

"Hey, watch where you're goin', you little fairy kid! Hey, you've gotta learn to watch out!" A big, surly-looking Hylian man had bumped into Korince, and was yelling at him for absolutely nothing.

"Sorry sir, my apologies… Surly drunk…" Korince said under his breath. He walked away, his eyes still searching. He saw a large building up ahead, and realized that it was the shop he had been looking for. He walked inside, and he was amazed. There were relics of every sort, jewels of various sizes, and antique stained glass pictures of ancient beings long forgotten. He walked over to a shiny, glowing green jewel and picked it up. He was a Kokiri, and he could sense pain in living things, so he thought some kind of spirit was trapped inside.

"Hey, how much is this?" Korince held the jewel up to the owner's face.

"Oh, that old thing? For you, about five hundred rupees. What, you wanna buy it?"

"Yes. Here is the money, and thank you much, sir." Korince stayed for a while and saw another round, pearl-like jewel in the back, only it was red, with a different symbol on it. He thought he felt another spirit inside of the red one as well. He walked away, dismissing the presence of it. He left eventually, and went through the city gates with slow ambition. He hoped that the Great Deku Tree would be proud of him. He was walking out of the shop when he heard a scream.

"Heyy! Whaddya think you're doing? Come back here kid! Hey! Catch him!" Korince turned to his right sharply a saw a Hylian kid, about his age, running in his direction. He thought about stopping him, but he was still deciding. He knew what he should do. He set the pearl in the grass and started after the kid. He pulled out his staff and yelled, "Stop, in the name of Farore!" Korince turned around and aimed the spell at the pursuers. With a flash of bright green light, they froze in their tracks. "Hey, kid, you can stop running. They aren't chasing you anymore!" The boy stopped slowly, turned around, and walked over to Korince.

"Hey, did you stop them for me? Thank you! I stole this from a man in a shop…" the kid held up a large fish. "Are you from the forest? Oh, my name is Atoll. What's yours?"

"My name is Korince, and yes, I am a child of the forest. Where are you from?" They began to walk back towards the shop where Korince had bought the pearl.

"I'm from Kakariko Village. Over that way." He pointed to the southeast. "It quite a peaceful place, but… I don't like it there. It is always so… so boring. What did you travel all the way here for?"

"I was looking for this. The Jewel of Farore, it is sacred to my race, and the Great Deku Tree sensed that it had finally returned to this land, and fell into the hands of a merchant. It is a mysterious thing… I feel a spirit dwelling within it, but I am unsure… Do you any money?"

"Yes, five hundred rupees. Why?" Atoll looked at Korince with suspicion.

"Because, there is another jewel in that shop, but I don't have enough money to buy it… Why didn't you just use that money for the fish?"

"Because I thought it would be more fun to steal it… I love trouble, I guess!" Atoll started laughing. Korince sighed and walked to the store. "Hey, wait for me, Korince! I'll but you that jewel." Atoll ran up next to Korince. "That is, only if you'll take me."

"Okay, seems fine… Here, inside…" They walked back into the store. "It's in the very back of the place… Come, this way." They walked among the useless knick-knacks and stuff, looking for the red pearl. "Look! There it is!"

"Don't… It's… Mine… Let me see it." Atoll walked over to the jewel and picked it up. A sudden gust of wind began to blow around in the store, although the door was closed and there was no breeze. Both Atoll's and Korince's jewel began to glow and shine. The wind grew stronger and stronger until it was blowing around light papers in circles. "Wow… Look at us! I'm as red as fire!"

"What the… I'm as green as the grass… What's going on? No, it couldn't be, but…" Korince looked over at Atoll, and he looked like he was about to catch on fire. "Atoll! You're… Quickly, outside! Run, now!" They began to flee the store with the jewels, but the shop owner didn't seem to notice.

Outside, the wind picked up even more. All of a sudden, a flash of red and green light came from each of the jewels. Figures come from them and spoke to Atoll and Korince.

"Children, we are the Goddesses Din and Farore. We have chosen three people on this earth to be our Saints and to carry the Triforce pieces.


End file.
